


An Order

by Writteninblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteninblue/pseuds/Writteninblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren walks in on Rivaille reflecting on that day…</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Order

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story pretty quick a few weeks ago. I figure I post it here as well.

Rivaille sat in the empty room. It was…quite. He could remember a time when voices and laughter filled this room. And now nothing. He pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath in through his teeth, and in a slow exhale, let it out.

Eren walked along the hallway when he saw an open door. He peeked inside to see Corporal Rivaille sitting, his back to the door. He was about to enter the room when something familiar hit him. This was the room he was taken too after his triall. Where he formally met everyone in the special operation squad. Everyone in Rivaille’s squad. He looked down at the floor, remembering what happened.

He started to walk away. The last thing he wanted was let the Corporal know he was there. 

"What are you doing?" Rivaille’s voice rang.

Eren cringed, “I was just…"

"Walking?"

"Yes…Yes sir."

"Well then keep walking."

"Yes sir."

Eren started to walk away, but…he couldn’t. He needed to speak to him. “Corporal…"

"Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that day…"

"Your boots sound like they’re getting closer. Fix that"

"I’m sorry Corporal!" He said.

"Why?" Rivaille said, as he looked up to see Eren standing over him. “I’ve told you several times, it was something that we couldn’t have predicted."

"If there is anything I can do…." Eren started, only to stop seeing the look coming from the Corporal’s eyes as he stared over his hands.

"Don’t die."

"What?"

"Just…." Rivaille said, looking away from Eren, “Don’t…die." It was silent for a moment. “Everyone…who has been in my command…has died. You’re all I have left. And I don’t want to lose you as well." His hands fell, as his eyes went back to Eren. “Thats an order."

Eren looked down at Rivaille. His eyes still had that cold stare to them. Eren swallowed hard, “Understood, Corporal."


End file.
